Hero
The Hero is the preferred occupation and the title often used for the player character of Quest for Glory series. In the games, the player can choose any name for the "Unknown Hero". His identity is given as Devon Aidendale in Quest for Glory: The Authorized Strategy Guide. Background Hero is the title for which all adventurers strive. A hero must be trust- worthy, loyal, helpful, friendly, courteous, kind, obedient, cheerful, thrifty, brave, clean, and reverent. Be he (or she) fighter or wizard thief or man (or woman) about town; he (or she) is the desire of all women and the envy of all men (or perhaps the other way around). To become a Hero, one must first become an adventurer. Adventurers are most often Fighters, Magic Users, and Thieves. A few become Paladins. To be a Hero is, of course, one of the preferred occupations for Fighters of all times and climes. Receiving the adulation of a grateful peasantry (and often as not a few members of the fairer - which is to say, preferred - sex) can do wonders for your ego. The more substantial rewards from those of means can also be very useful when it comes time to advance one' s education and career with the marvelous Famous Adventurers' Correspondence School supplementary materials. Titles/Nicknames Through the course of the game series the hero is given many proper titles by various characters or from interpretration (or misinterpretation) of prophecies. Note: Some of these titles may appear in more than one category. Heroic Titles These are the titles designating the Hero's heroic nature. *Hero *Unknown HeroQFG1 *Hero from the EastQFG1 (from a prophecy) *Hero of SpielburgQFG1 EGA/VGA, QFG2 *Hero of the Realm of SpielburgQFG1VGA *Hero of the RealmQFG1VGA *Hero of the Land of SpielburgQFG1EGA *Hero of TarnaQFG3 *Hero of ShapeirQFG2 *Hero of the North/Hero from the NorthQFG2 *Hero of the Northland/Hero from the NorthlandQFG2 (from a prophecy) *Hero-friendQFG2 *Hero of the KattasQFG2 *Hero of Two LandsQFG2 (at the end of the credits) *Great HeroQFG2 *Hero of Mordavia *Hero of Many Lands *Brave and Kind HeroQFG1VGA *O HeroQFG2 *O Prince among HeroesQFG1VGA *Wizard-HeroQFG2 *Brave OneQFG2 *True HeroQFG4: "We welcome you to the ranks of the few, the proud, the True Heroes." *Champion of SilmariaAwarded for winning Arena championship. Titles of Nobility The titles concerning the Hero's noble ambition or nobility perceived by others. *Prince of Shapeir (awarded upon saving Shapeir)QFG2 *King of Silmaria (awarded upon saving Silmaria if the Hero accepts)QFGV *O Prince among HeroesQFG1VGA *PrinceQFG3 Titles of Friendship Titles concerning the Hero's friendship to various people including Katta and gypsies. *Katta-FriendQFG2, QFGV *Friend of the Katta *Hero-friend *O Friend of My PeopleQFGV *Gypsy FriendQFG4 EOF Tittles *Brother ScorpionQFG2 (title for "killing" Walid during the EOF initiation) *Brother SaurusQFG2 (title for sparing Walid during the EOF initiation) Titles by the Genie of the Ring *MasterQFG2 *Master of the RingQFG2 *Lord of the RingQFG2 Class Titles Titles bestowed onto the hero based on class (note some of these may be shared across Hybrid characters). *Fighter *Magic User *Wizard *MagicianDryad (QFG1) *Wizard-Hero *Paladin *Magician *Thief *Master ThiefLorre Petrovich (QFG4): "New Thieves will swarm here to be taught by such Master Thieves as ourselves." *Chief ThiefQFGV *Jackal"QFG2: ...Jackal among the goats... (a nickname/title for thieves in general) Deed Titles Titles referring to specific deeds. *Defeater of Elementals/Defeater of the ElementalsQFG2 *Hand of DestinyErana's Staff (QFG4): "Hand of Destiny, you are triumphant. She who would use me for her own glory is defeated." *He Who Waits BehindQFG2 (a misinterpretation by Ad Avis). Titles of Journeys and Mystery Titles highlighing the Hero's mysterous past and his travels. *Unknown Hero *TravelerQFG2: Welcome, Traveler from afar... *WandererQFGV: "Welcome, Wanderer from afar" *Wanderer from AfarShema (QFG1VGA)Allow me to serve you, Wanderer from Afar" *ForeignerQFG2 *Stranger from the NorthQFG2 Nick names *HandsomeAlways happy to be of service, Handsome. *Curly LocksQFG2 *Golden HairQFG2 *Goody-two-shoesBonehead (QFG4): "...wind up with the Goody-two-shoes blues." *Red Hot LoverBonehead (QFG4): "Return of the Red Hot Lovers, eh?" *Oh-Soon-To-Be-Supper(QFG1VGA) *Mr. Tender-MorselBaba Yaga (QFG4) *Hero LoutBaba Yaga (QFG4) *Lover BoyElyssa Gallery File:Devon.png|Hero of Spielburg]] Behind the scenes *The character is given the name Devon Aidendale in game novelizations found in the Quest for Glory: The Authorized Strategy Guide. For the sake of the omnipedia this is considered official. Though references to "hero", and "Unknown Hero" are valid as well. *If no name is given for the hero in the first game (original version), he will be known as the Unknown Hero. In the vga game the character will simply lack a name (though he will have option of answering "Unknown Hero" to the Gargoyle). The player is required to create a name if character from the remake is transferred into the second (or later game). *In Quest for Glory V, the default name is Hero. *In sample character stats screens shown in the Quest for Glory Anthology manual, the hero is given the name Jester for the first two games, Joker in QFG3, and Wednesday in GFG4 section. *In the stat screen shown in the manual for HQ/QF1 he is given then name Brutus. *In the stat screen shown in the QFG2 manual he is given the name Gonad the Barbarian. *In the stat screen shown in the QFGIV manual he is given the name Dingleberry. *The unofficial fan game, Quest for Glory ZZT gives the Hero the name Jago Daforgo. *It is possible for the Hero to marry up to three women in a single game. A Paladin or Mage may marry Erana, Elsa, and Nawar. A mage or fighter can marry Katrina, Elsa and Nawar. The only rule is that Katrina or Erana have to be courted before anyone else. *Thieves are limited to only marrying Elsa and Newar in a single game. *The ending will acknowledge whoever you married first (though you will have the deeds for any additional marriages). References Category:Careers Category:Titles Category:Characters